Un mal recuerdo
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Resumen : Harry se ve obligado a enfrentar un mal recuerdo si desea continuar con su futuro al lado de GW advertencia lemon


Hola  
  
Aquí esta mi relato Es un Harry /Tom en honor a Sandra que se lo gano ayudándome a subir a la fanfic net mis relato y dios sabe que demostró la paciencia de un santo.  
  
Por eso e eco el fan fic reto de esta semana con esta pareja, que bueno no es mi favorita pero hice lo que pude.  
  
Espero que la disfruten e leído los relatos de los demás y aun me faltan algunos pero estoy en eso . por cierto el relato que mandaron la ves pasada de Cho y Pansi estoy ansiando la continuación hasta mi hermano que no lee fan fic le encanto, nunca me había reído tanto  
  
Cariños Ara  
  
PD: Es lemon según Tam me alentó a que lo mandara tal cual . gracias jajajaja aunque no estoy segura de que vuelva a hacer algo así , me da pena  
  
Titulo: Un mal recuerdo Autora .Aracely Snape Clasificacion: nc17(por Dios nunca me imagine escribir algo tan . explicito digámoslo así aunque m esforcé por disimularlo esto acabo en nc17 aaaaaaaaaaa que pena) Pareja Harry/ Tom Resumen : Harry se ve obligado a enfrentar un mal recuerdo si desea continuar con su futuro al lado de GW  
  
Dedicado a Sandra por su infinita paciencia  
  
Hacia algún tiempo que ella y yo habíamos comenzado a salir todo era perfecto entre Giny y yo, desde que la había rescatado de Tom , no solo era su amor también su héroe , pero algo sucedía de lo que sin duda ella no estaba del todo conciente, algo que me perturbaba mucho y que no le había querido decir .  
  
Fue poco después que comenzamos. digamos que a formalizar este noviazgo. cuando finalmente perdimos el miedo a besarnos. Y es que cuando cerraba los ojos podía verlo a él, estaba aun allí y podía sentirlo a través de los labios de ella a veces a través de sus ojos podía sentir su fría mirada esquivando la dulce calidez de sus ojos , finalmente cuando decidimos intimar mas nuestra relación podía sentirlo a él y verlo cuando cerraba mis ojos .  
  
Era mucho más que un mal recuerdo, era Tom, estaba seguro que alguna parte de él, de su energía, había sobrevivido, quizás a través de Giny en un último momento desesperado.  
  
Pero ¿que iba a hacer ahora? No quería dejar a Giny , la amaba .pero no quería mas su sombra entre nosotros , tampoco se lo podía decir a Giny ¿como reaccionaria si le dijera que cada ves que estamos juntos el también esta allí?  
  
Investigue,. investigue por días y finalmente allá en un libro. quizás el mismo donde Tom había encontrado la forma de crear ese infernal diario, en contre que lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarme, enfrentar ese mal recuerdo y sacarlo de Giny mediante un transe .  
  
Harry ¿A dónde vamos amor?- me pregunto ella  
  
Vamos a un lugar cerca del lago, un lugar muy solitario ¿sabes? pero. muy agradable - le conteste nervioso, luego escuche su voz risueña.  
  
Eres tan romántico. pero pudimos encontrar un aula solitaria si lo que querías era."sshh"-le calle con un beso, estábamos lo bastante lejos ahora  
  
Mira cielo tengo algo que hacer y se que te puede parecer raro pero es necesario. -Le dije mirándola a los ojos.  
  
¿Y que es? -me interrogó  
  
Creo que lo que sucedió hace años con Tom R. puede haber dejado alguna consecuencia , pero no te preocupes , no creo que sea nada serio .- mentí- tan solo te pondré en transe un momento y luego todo estará bien  
  
Podía ver el miedo en su cara... pero asintió confiada. es tan confiada cuando se trata de mi .  
  
Entonces use mi varita y la puse en trance , ella pareció desmayarse pero un fantasmal espectro permaneció de pie en el sitio donde ella misma hubiera estado apenas unos segundos atrás  
  
Era él, era Tom  
  
¿Que demonios quieres?, te advierto que si quieres lastimarla de nuevo o .  
  
Ya te lo dije antes- me contesto -... Ya nada de eso me importa estoy interesado en ti  
  
¿En mi, que quieres de mi?  
  
Lo que obtengo cuando estoy en ella  
  
Yo lo mire sin acabar de entender  
  
Te quiero a ti.-dijo acercándose mientras me susurraba - y me beso... me beso sin darme tiempo a reaccionar cerré los ojos y sentí en su boca el sabor de Giny, mientras su imagen se formaba en mi mente.  
  
¡Giny!- Dije de pronto separándome de el  
  
¿La quieres verdad? ¿Que pasaría si se enterase, que pensaría de lo que le has ocultado?  
  
La dejaras a ella y a mí en paz, no eres nada más que un mal recuerdo.  
  
Un recuerdo que no se va sin obtener lo que quiere, la única forma seria.  
  
¿Que?-pregunte  
  
Que gastara las pocas energías que me quedan, con las que me aferro .a ella .. se me ocurre que podríamos gastar esa energía juntos... seria un trato , si obtengo lo que quiero hasta agotar mi ultima reserva de energía , simplemente me desvaneceré , ella no se enterara seguirá en trance hasta que tu la despiertes , mi yo actual nunca lo sabría , y tu te librarías de mi por siempre ... piénsalo. jamás entre ustedes ..Jamás espiando tras sus ojos, nuca mas probándote a través de ella, sintiéndote en...  
  
¡Basta eres un enfermo! ¡LO QUE PROPONES ES REPULSIVO!  
  
Piensa en lo feliz que seremos los tres.- dijo con maliciosa sonrisa  
  
¿Si accedo te iras, no volveremos a verte nunca?  
  
No puedo asegurar que no veas a Voldemort ... pero puedo asegúrate que a mi no me veras de nuevo nunca mas...- susurro en su oído mientras caminaba a su alrededor  
  
Harry se quedo pensativo, veía el cuerpo desmayado de GW y el fantasma lujurioso de Tom rondándolo y no podía imaginarse su vida con ella con el eternamente en la cama haciendo mal tercio enturbiando los instantes mas dulces, robándose todo  
  
De acuerdo -susurro con desgana Harry y Tom comenzó a besarlo....sus manos prestas comenzaban a infringir las fronteras que aquellas ropas restringían Harry solo se dejo llevar manteniendo siempre los ojos cerrados, al poco tiempo ambos estaban en el suelo sus ropas regadas por doquier , HP sintió la boca caliente de Tom cuando el tomo su miembro endurecido succionándolo con fuerza y el abrió los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor mezclada con placer lo jalo del cabello y forzó su mirada con la suya mientras guiaba sus movimientos.  
  
¡Detente!- dijo apunto de explotar, sentía su alma perturbada por un frenesí lujurioso y vengativo y empujo a Tom con su pie sorprendiéndolo por completo  
  
¡Ponte bocabajo! - Tom se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo Harry de siempre, no era una petición , era una orden y deseaba obedecerla , se puso bocabajo y su eterno rostro de 16 años recargo sus mejillas en el pasto frió y húmedo Harry se hinco entre sus piernas abiertas y lo compenetró de todo su fuerza y deseo con cada envestida .  
  
Harry se había recostado sobre su espalda y recargaba en el todo su peso de TOM el sentía como su propia erección, como su pecho y su mejilla aun sobre el piso eran tallados y restregados por cada una de la fibras del zacate , mientras las hojas del pasto que se rompía con la frecuente fricción llenaba todo de un infinito aroma a bosque .Harry apretaba con sus manos el firme trasero de Tom mientras se hundía en el , sabia que lo lastimaba pero no le importaba eso era lo que quería , el había buscado, lo había provocado , lo había chantajeado para llegar a esto y ahora lo haría pagar las consecuencias de sus oscuros deseos.  
  
Harry sintió que él se estremecía, temblaba excitado ente ir y venir interminable, el también sentía que estaba a punto de terminar pero se concentraba en detenerse aun dentro de Tom , y se quedaba allí como calmándose , solía hacer eso con Giny después de que sentía su primer orgasmo para complacerla mas tiempo, mientras escuchaba sus jadeos constantes y su respiración cortada y sentía como poco a poco se desvanecía entre sus manos.  
  
Aun tengo fuerzas . musito Tom  
  
Ho no, no cuando acabe con tigo- dijo levantándose con un puntapié hizo girar a Tom sobre su espalda el joven Tom se desdibujaba lentamente y se volvía semi transparente a ratos sobre su desnudo vientre descansaba su aun erguido miembro Harry se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo como un péndulo sobre el de él mientras con una mano se apoyo en su pecho con la otra se encargaba de presionar su pene sobre el de Tom la sensación era delirante y finalmente lo hizo acabar de nuevo y esta vez Harry decidió acabar a la par de el , y el cuerpo de Tom aun su cara se mancho del blanca y salada muestra de gozo que ambos habían disfrutado .  
  
Ahora te iras y no regresaras dijo Harry no muy convencido de que eso fuera lo que en verdad desaira, pero seguro de que no cambiaria a Giny por nada, ni siquiera por Tom.  
  
Tom lo miro un instante .. sus ojos parecían humedecerse .Si me iré me queda el consuelo de saber que seré parte de tus recuerdos  
  
No. Solo serás lo que siempre fuiste- dijo empezando a sentir como se volvía intangible, como desaparecía definitivamente - un mal recuerdo dijo mirando como de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que surcaron su rostro antes de desvanecerse por completo.  
  
Harry se quedo desnudo sentado sobre el pasto un rato antes de recuperar el aliento luego se vistió ya ni las ropas de Tom estaban en el piso y supuso que se habían desvanecido con el mismo Tom, una vez vestido apropiadamente se acerco a Giny que yacía en el piso la abraso y le beso los labios, sintiendo que su beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado , tomo su varita y delicadamente toco con ella la cabeza de Giny que comenzó a despertarse con los labios de Harry explorando su propia boca , y dejo que el beso siguiera y se profundizara hasta que reclamaron aire para respirar .  
  
¿Mi amor, que paso?  
  
Aun había algo de el en ti , pero todo esta bien ahora -dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello y a apretarla fuerte en sus brazos como queriendo comprobar que no la presencia de Tom no había dejado rastro, que el ya no se sentía a través de sus labios ni sabor estaba ya en su cuerpo, para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos, examinándolos buscando rastros de aquella mirada de Tom. ¿Te enfrentaste a él de nuevo?, ¿Lo viste, te lastimo? - dijo mirándolo consternada  
  
Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que si alguien salio lastimado aquí fue él - aseguro sonriendo al comprobar que entre sus brazos estaba Giny y únicamente ella - haría lo que fuera por ti  
  
Entonces le has dado una batalla que nunca olvidara, lo venciste de nuevo amor - dijo comenzando a besarlo en el cuello a medida que los botones de su camisa eran desabrochados por segunda ves aquel día - tendría que recompensarte ¿ Sabes?  
  
Creme amor que fue un batalla interesante y si creo que aceptare mi recompensa ahora que estamos seguros que Tom no es mas que un mal recuerdo- dijo malicioso recostándose con ella en el pasto.  
  
fin  
  
PD:Bueno que querían Harry es mi héroe, no voy a dejar que nadie lo someta y sí , aguanto doble con Tom y le siguió con Giny para eso es la leyenda del mundo mágico jajajajajaja.  
  
Por favor manden sugerencias comentarios y una camisa de fuerza porque creo que me traume con la historia ..nota mental solo escribir de Remus con Sirius o con Snape cariños Ara 


End file.
